It All Started From A Detention Class
by ForsakenOn
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! thats all i'm gonna say. Oo ...its a MitRuRuMit fic. Slight hints of other pairings! [Yaoi] completed
1. Chapter 1: Trouble To Detention

Title: It All Started From A Detention Class.  
  
Author: On3  
  
Pairings: MitRu/RuMit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the Slam Dunk characters.. only the plot for this fic. =)  
  
On3: This is my 1st fic. So forgive me if there's any mistake. I'm not really use to it yet. How ever, this is mainly Mitru story cause they are my fav pairings!! XD There will be other pairings later on. Can't decide now. Read it if u want. Not forcing or anything. =) this fic is for Hagane and Megane-chan too for creating such nice Mitru fics!  
  
/.../ ( thoughts * ..*( sounds or actions  
Chapter one: Trouble to Detention  
  
It was another dead boring day for our dear "Ice Prince".. Yes, none other than Rukawa. Here he was, stuck in algebra class. He looked out of the window wishing time might pass faster.  
  
Well, there's nothing to do now but to...sleep. So Rukawa just rest his head on his arm on the desk. In one second...  
  
"ZzzzZzzzZzzz..."  
  
*A vein could be seen popping out of the teacher's head.  
  
"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZ...."  
  
*Another vein popped out of the teacher's head.  
  
"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz....."  
  
*Crack* The teacher broke the chalk he was holding. And the third and final vein popped out. The class begun to inch a way from the teacher. **Gulp**  
  
" RUKAWA KAEDE!!!" the teacher bellowed. He rolled his algebra book and whacked the poor boy's head a several times, shouting " WAKE UP!!! Is my class really that boring?!?! I said, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Rukawa woke up in a blur condition. He scratched his head a several times, then he gave his teacher a deadly glare. **Double gulp for the class**  
  
"NO one disturbs my sleep."  
  
Then he advanced on the teacher with the intention to kill in his eyes. "Wh-what do you think y-you're doing?" stammered the now positively frightened teacher. Rukawa wanted to throw him a good punch and a kick on the stomach. But before he could do that, every male students in his class held him back before he did any damage to the teacher like he did last time.  
  
Now that students are holding Rukawa back, the teacher was not that scared anymore so he said, "For sleeping in the class, you will have to serve detention today after school. If you miss it, you will be in serious trouble. I'm warning you." Rukawa glared at him and begin to move towards the teacher even though he was held back by many students.  
  
Then *RINGGG----*  
  
Lucky for the teacher, the bell signifying that the class is over rang. The teacher just took his books and said, "Thank you class." And quickly left the class before Rukawa could punch him. After the teacher left, the boys let go of him.  
  
Rukawa thought /Great, landed yourself in detention again.Ah, what the hell./  
  
Rukawa couldn't care less. He'll just go for it later. But now, he has to...  
  
*ZzzzZzzzZZzzzZzzzZzzz...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Mitsui was on his way to his next class, English class. He was already kinda late actually. So he had to jog to his class. Mitsui was half way jogging when.  
  
"Mit-Chan!!!"  
  
Mitsui turn behind and saw one of his gangster friends running towards him, holding a plastic bag contained with something that look like books.  
  
"Yeah?" Mitsui answered.  
  
" Phew.Mit-chan, glad I caught up with you. Anyway, this is for you. It's a present from us, your good friends. Just doing you a favor,"  
  
Mitsui was surprised. "For me? Thanks! What is it?"  
  
"Hehehe. find it out for yourself. Anyway, I gotta run now! Enjoy!!" And off he went.  
  
Mitsui wanted to see what was it. But he was really late for his class! So he decided that he would see it later. Then he ran all the way down the corridor. At one corner, he turned quickly without looking and.  
  
*Crash!!*  
  
Mitsui knocked over a teacher. A discipline teacher. Mitsui scrambled up and said " Gomen sensei!" The discipline teacher looked at him in fury. Then his eyes landed on the plastic bag Mitsui dropped. When they collided, the bag flew out of Mitsui's hands and landed near the teacher.  
  
The discipline teacher picked it up and looked at it. "What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Eh? Oh, that... it's a gift from my friends. It's books I think," answered Mitsui innocently.  
  
The teacher took out the 'books' and looked at it. Then he gave Mitsui a evil smirk that the boy didn't like at all. "Books huh? Some good friends you have there." He said to Mitsui. Then he showed Mitsui what the 'books' were.  
  
It was actually two XXX strictly for over-18 porn magazines with sexy girls in various bikinis in the front cover.  
  
"Explain,"  
  
Mitsui was shocked to see the magazine. He couldn't find words to explain because it wasn't his fault that it was porn mags anyway.  
  
*gulp* /shit./ "ehehehe..." Laughed Mitsui nervously trying to find excuses.  
  
"No explains eh? Well, I believe there are school rules saying no porn books or magazines or pictures are allowed in school. So I'm taking these 'books' away, and let me see.. Oh yes, detention for you after school later. You may go for now," added the discipline teacher meanly.  
  
Mitsui walked away sulking. He can't believe his rotten luck for the day. And, he'll be sure he repays his 'good friends' in a really even way.  
  
/Oh well... so much for my perfect day today./  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*RINGGG~~~~~~*  
  
/Finally.school's over. I can sleep for a while before the practice starts./ thought Rukawa. Until something hit him hard.  
  
/Oh.right, detention class after school. Shit./  
  
With that, Rukawa sigh heavily and walk lazily and reluctantly to the school's most hated class room ever. Yup, it's the detention class room. It was located at the highest floor of the school building.  
  
While Rukawa was heading to the detention room, his 3 die-hard-fan- girls saw him walking. And----  
  
"Eeeek!!! Isn't that Rukawa?!?"  
  
"Yes, it is! Oh my god! He is looking so cute and hot!"  
  
"Oooohhh .. can I go over to him and ask him out?"  
  
"Wait a minute, he seems to be heading somewhere."  
  
"Let's follow him, shall we?"  
  
And the girls followed Rukawa, who knew their presence but totally ignore them. /hmmph..idiots/  
  
"That direction leads to the. detention room!!"  
  
"Really? Oh why oh WHY didn't I do something to get into the detention class today?!?"  
  
"Is it to late to do so now? I'm desperate to see him!!"  
  
"Look!! He is sleeping in the detention room!"  
  
"Awww. isn't that cute and charming?"  
  
"Hey! Someone's coming this way!"  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Isn't that Mitsui Hisashi, the gangster from year 3?"  
  
"Hmmph! Who cares about him? I just wanna meet Rukawa!"  
  
Mitsui was on his way to the detention room too..to serve his cruel cruel fate. He saw the girls outside the detention room.  
  
/Isn't that Rukawa's annoying fan-girls? What are they doing here?/ wondered Mitsui.  
  
The girls continued their conversation after Mitsui entered the detention room.  
  
"Acck.! he is actually having detention with Rukawa!! Waaaa!! I wanna be with Rukawa!"  
  
"Eeeee.! Even though he is a gangster, I can't help feeling jealous!"  
  
"No way! He is just so lucky to be in detention with Rukawa! Can I take his place instead?!?"  
  
"Hush! A teacher is coming! We better get going now!"  
  
With that, the girls hurried away.  
  
~~~In the detention class room~~~ Mitsui was most surprised to find a sleeping Rukawa in the room.  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
Rukawa woke up, to see who had called his name. He was equally surprised to find Mitsui standing in front of him.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
~End of chapter one~  
  
Author's note:- I'm sorry if this chapter is short or anything. I'm sorry for wrong spellings and grammatical errors too. I'm a really bad story writer. I'll try and upload soon. I know my fic suxs too. It will take me quite some time to upload the next chapter but I'll try my best to be quick. I don't think this will be a long fic.. probably just a few more chapters or something. Ah well, still much time to decide right? =) =) 


	2. Chapter 2: Detention sucks, right?

Title: It All Started From A Detention Class.  
  
Author: On3  
  
Pairings: MitRu/RuMit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the Slam Dunk characters. only the plot for this fic =)  
  
On3: Second chapter here.. I'm sorry it took so long. Was busy with exams n hw's. Those cruel teachers, torturing us like that!! Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed for my 1st chapter. It means a lot to me and it is deeply appreciated. To Miyaraha Yuuki, this really is my 1st fic. Enjoy if you wanna read!!  
  
/.../( thoughts *..*( sounds or actions  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter two: Detention sucks, right?  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" ask both of them together, both feeling astonished.  
  
Before either of them could answer, the detention door slide open, and the discipline teacher who caught Mitsui earlier entered the classroom.  
  
"Well, well, well. we have two victims for today eh? Consider yourselfs lucky today, because I have an important meeting with the teachers in the meeting room. Therefor, I won't be monitoring you. However, I'm leaving work for the two of you before I go."  
  
The teacher slammed a very very thick and sickening looking book on the teacher's table. The book was so thick, even the phone book looks thin! Rukawa and Mitsui certainly won't find their selfs in much relief. ~_~  
  
"This is a classic literature book. So I want the both of you to read and understand the short story, starting from page 165-352. I'm giving you one and the half hours to read it. When I come back, I'll ask you questions for half an hour later. The both of you had better know how to answer. If I find any of you outside this class, you'll be wishing that you were never born."  
  
He gave the both of them a or-else/warning glare. With that, he left the class, slamming the sliding door behind him.  
  
Mitsui turn and faced Rukawa. " Well, isn't he a bastard now? He's torturing us with some old ancient and so-called classic literature book! Sigh. how evil can teachers these days get? Anyway, what brought you here today?"  
  
Before Rukawa open his mouth, Mitsui had already answered himself for him. "Let me guess, you fell asleep during class time and got caught and wound up here."  
  
"....." Rukawa nodded his head.  
  
"Well, that explains what those annoying fan girls of yours were standing outside there just now"  
  
"Hn." Snorted Rukawa in an I-don't-give-a-damn-way. "What about you, sempai?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why were you here,"  
  
"Oh, that." Said Mitsui blushing slightly. "If it's that important for you to know, I was caught holding some XXX porn magazines."  
  
Rukawa's eyes widen. Seeing Rukawa's reaction, Mitsui quickly explain. "Well, it wasn't my fault. One of my friends gave those mags to me in a bag and I didn't know about it. Then I crashed into the teacher and unfortunately for me he found out it was porn mags first before I did. And I was sent here by him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sigh. ain't life a bitch?"  
  
*Nods in agreement*  
  
"This stupid detention will end at 3 o'clock. The basketball practice is at 2.30.We'll have to miss half an hour of the practice. I'm sure Akagi won't like it at all.." Mitsui shudders as he thought of Akagi's reaction when they arrive late later. "I think we better get started now, shouldn't we?" Mitsui walked to the teacher's table and took the thick book. Then he proceeded back to Rukawa's table. He took a chair and sat beside Rukawa. Rukawa was a bit amused and puzzled by his actions.  
  
Seeing Rukawa's reaction, Mitsui smiled and said, "Well, there seems to be only one book that the teacher gave. I figured that we wouldn't be able to finish the story if we actually took turns. I think its better that we share. After all, two heads are better than one right? Or do u mind sharing?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Good. Lets get started then"  
  
After ten minutes of reading, Rukawa shifted his chair closer to his sempai. He moved so close that their shoulders were touching and their body almost touching. Mitsui was most surprised with Rukawa sudden move. He gave Rukawa a stunned look.  
  
Rukawa stared back at him and simply answered, "Can't see."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mitsui was kinda awkward at first but that feeling quickly passed. Then they continued reading for another half a boring hour until. Mitsui heard a soft 'thud' and felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and found a sleeping Rukawa resting his head on his shoulder. Mitsui stared at him for a while, and then he caressed the younger boy's pale but smooth and beautiful face with his fingers.  
  
/This literature book must've been a bit too heavy for the poor boy. Wow. he looks so cute and innocent while he is asleep. So different from his usual icy looks on the court. I can see why the girls chase after him. So beautiful. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I should wake him up./  
  
Mitsui gently shook Rukawa while calling his name, "Rukawa, Rukawa.oi Rukawa, wake up. C'mon.. Wake up." Rukawa slowly stirred, hearing those soft callings. His blue orbs open and met with Mitsui's. /God, he looks even cuter when he just woke up../. "Hmm..?" Answered a blur Rukawa. Usually he would have bashed up whoever who woke him up. But this time, he felt no urge to whack Mitsui at all.  
  
"Glad that you're awake. We had better study this together before the sensei comes in later and bombs us with his shitty questions."  
  
".......hm."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
~~~Later in the basketball practice~~~  
  
"Grrrr. Half an hour late! Where are those two bakas?!? Don't they know that practices for us now are very important for the tournament later on? And they are two of the starting members! Even Sakuragi is here by now!" growled a certain gorilla captain.  
  
"Nyahahahaha. the tensai is always on time!"  
  
"Maa..maa. Akagi, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Answered the vice captain of the Shohoku team.  
  
"They had better be here soon!!!"  
  
Just after that, *Boom*. The door of the gym opened. Revealing two rather out of breath boys. It appeared that Mitsui and Rukawa had ran all the way to their locker room and then to the gym once they were actually freed by the unwilling sensei.  
  
"Fuh.We're.huff huff. h-huff huff-here" announced a hard-to-breathe Mitsui.  
  
"Baka!! Where have you two been? You are so late!"  
  
"H-hey! It's not our fault we got into detention!!"  
  
*Sweatdropped*  
  
"Not your fault huh...?"  
  
"Nyahahahaha! Mitchy and kitsune went for detention! Nyahahahahaha!" said a laughing maniac, Sakuragi.  
  
"Really.. What did the both of you do to get into detention?" asked a much- surprised Miyagi. "As for Rukawa, my guess is that he fell asleep in his class and got caught by his teacher," continued Miyagi. "But you Mitsui? I thought you had changed to be come a holy boy."  
  
Mitsui snorted. "My fart says so that I'm a holy boy."  
  
"Then? What brought you to detention?"  
  
" Mitchy must've been caught in a fight again! Did you lose any of your fake teeth again? Nyahahaha!!!"  
  
"Quit it Sakuragi! I didn't get caught in a fight! I-I-." Mitsui blushed.  
  
"What? Go on," urge Miyagi.  
  
"If you must know, I got caught holding some XXX porn mags by the teacher! It wasn't my fault I was holding those magazines!" said Mitsui as-a-matter- of-factly.  
  
"You-WHAT?!?!"  
  
Every one on the court was looking at Mitsui, as though he was a mad man.  
  
"Mitchy was caught holding porn mags?!? NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Wow. I'm truly impressed by you, Mitsui. Hehehehe..."snicker Miyagi  
  
"Why Mitsui-sempai, I never thought you'd get into detention by that," joined in Ayako.  
  
"I told you it wasn't my fault!" protested a quite annoyed Mitsui.  
  
"Nyahahahaha!! Never mind Mitchy! This proves that you're a real and normal man! NYAHAHAHAHA..!!"  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi! I did NOT wanted to have those magazines!" snapped Mitsui almost in a pleading manner because Sakuragi was saying this so loud. And there were other sports club practicing out outside the gym. With Sakuragi's voice, the school would know about it soon enough. Mitsui certainly doesn't want that to happen and get his reputation ruined after he has changed so hard for his new image.  
  
"You don't have to be shy, Mitchy! Come; tell the tensai about the magazines! What does it contains? Do they have pictures of sexy and pretty girls in bikinis? Or maybe even naked gals! You're lucky, Mitchy! I envy you so much! NYHAHAHAHA!!!" said Sakuragi louder n louder every moment  
  
"Stop it." murmured Mitsui in a really pleading way.  
  
"Nyaha.... "Suddenly.. *PONG!!*  
  
A basketball came flying a cross the court and hit Sakuragi right smack on his face. (Ouch!) When Sakuragi recovered (with a huge red mark on his face), he turned just to find Rukawa standing on the other side of the court, with a glint of satisfaction in his usually emotionless eyes.  
  
"Do'ahou, shut up and start practicing."  
  
"TEME!!!! KONO BAKA KITSU."  
  
*BAM!!!!*  
  
Akagi landed his trademark gori punch on Sakuragi's head. "Bakayaro! Get to the corner n start your basic trainings!! Ayako is waiting for you already!" Akagi scolded Sakuragi. With a sulk on his face, Sakuragi proceeded to the corner of the court and not missing his chance of glaring at Rukawa who just ignored him completely.  
  
"Thanks Rukawa. I needed that," Muttered Mitsui when he got close up to Rukawa in the court. In return, Rukawa just nodded his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Back in Rukawa's apartment)  
  
Rukawa was lying down on his soft, single bed. He looks at the clock. 11:55 pm. He should've been long a sleep. But he just could not. He's been feeling weird today. He got disturbed in his sleep during class time, got whacked on the head by the teacher, got into detention and arrived late for basketball practice..  
  
Yet he doesn't feel bad or upset about his luck for the day. In fact, he felt glad to get into detention today. Usually he would've been truly pissed if he missed any chance of playing basketball. But today even though he was late for the practice and got scolded by his captain, he felt that it doesn't matter at all.  
  
Why? If only he knew why.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(In Mitsui's house)  
  
If only Rukawa had known, he wasn't the only one pondering this matter. Mitsui was lying in his bed, tossing n turning trying to find the right position to sleep. He felt weird too. Well, he got accused of bringing porn magazines, got into detention, arrived late for basketball practice, got screwed by the captain and teased for 'bringing' porn magazines.  
  
Anyone would have grumbled n cursed on this rotten luck. But instead, he actually had no complains or whatsoever towards his accursed fate today. He felt pleased and somewhat happy about detention today. Now that is freaky.  
  
/ What is wrong with me? Detention is supposed to suck rite? Why am I feeling happy about it? Why? / Mitsui wondered  
  
/Ah well.it doesn't matter. I don't need a reason to feel happy. Do I? /  
  
************************************************************************ ~~~End of chapter 2~~~  
  
Author's note:~ Well! That was sucky! Sorry for the really short chapter! I'll try to make it longer next time. I'd like it most if u guys out there can review to improve my writing skills. Its really bad I know. There's something wrong with paragraphing too. I have no idea what is wrong with it. I'll try to fix the problem. Anyway, chapter 3 will take some time to come. Arigato minna! Jya! 


	3. Chapter 3: Ouch!

Title: It All Started From A Detention Class.  
  
Author: On3  
  
Pairings: RuMit/MitRu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the SD characters, just the plot of this fic!  
  
On3: Third chapter here. I dunno why I sort of lost my interest in writing the fic. But anyway, I manage to write this chapter. For those who reviewed, I thank you greatly. =)  
  
/.../ ( thoughts *.*( sounds or actions  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Ouch!  
  
It was an early; make it a very early Thursday morning. What time is it? Yep, its time for Rukawa's every morning basketball practice. As much as he would like to sleep in, he would not miss a chance of improving his basketball skills to beat his archrival, Sendoh Akira.  
  
Rukawa wore his usual long sleeved tracksuit and mounted his usual pink bike with his basketball in the front basket. He then cycled his way to the nearest basketball court from his apartment. He listened to his walkman with his favorite rock band music on. It's actually to keep him from falling asleep while he's cycling.  
  
However loud the music is, it could stop Rukawa from closing his eyes for a moment. After all, he was cycling on a straight empty road, early in the morning where no one in on the road. It was actually safe. Until.  
  
*Meow!*  
  
Rukawa took no notice of what is in front of him. It was the fact that his rock music was to loud for him to hear anything. Suddenly, probably because of his instincts, he opened his eyes. He saw an injured kitten right in front of him. He was only a mere few inches about to bang the small kitten. Without thinking, he swerved his bike to the right to avoid the already injured kitten. And the result of that.  
  
*Crash! Bang! Pow!*  
  
Rukawa's bike skidded and crashed on the wall nastily. (ouch~!) His basketball bounced out of the crashed basket of his bicycle and rolled itself down the street. He got up, sat on the floor (his leg was painful to get up) and it took him a while to realize that.  
  
The kitten was all right, but shocked and glaring at him now in a weird look. His basketball rolled down the street, now out of sight. His left knee was bleeding badly. His bike was so badly smashed up you won't even know it was supposed to be a bicycle. (Rukawa had a really hard time looking at it /there goes a 200 bucks for services. 400 if I have to buy another. cruel fate./  
  
Rukawa still stared unbelievably at his bike. What did he, the  
unconcerned Rukawa Kaede just sacrifice for a stupid kitten? He deeply  
regretted saving the kitten at once. Why? Because now, when he looks at  
the kitten (who had sort of reddish and orange fur) he had just saved, it  
turns into a sakuragi's head. The kitten was laughing at him.  
  
"Nyahahahah!!! Baka kitsune crashed his bike! Nyahahaha!!"  
  
Yup. The kitten was looking at him now, positively mocking him in a cat manner and then ran a way. /Curse you. May the dogs have a happy time hunting your ass down./  
  
Rukawa was still deep in thoughts when suddenly he saw someone holding his basketball up to his face level.  
  
"Err. I believe this belongs to you?"  
  
Rukawa looked up. It was none other than his detention mate, Mitsui. He was wearing a t-shirt and a track pants, looking drop dead gorgeous early in the morning.  
  
".."  
  
"Its yours right?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"What the hell would you be doing sitting on the road this early in the morning, next to a pile of garbage?"  
  
Rukawa glared up at him. Garbage? Is that what his poor bicycle gets after saving the kitten?  
  
"..that is my bike."  
  
"Your bike.? Whoa! Some bad accident you had here. you can't even tell your bike apart from a pile of metal junk!"  
  
Rukawa gave his sempai a death glare. Like he needs someone to remind him of his bike's condition right now.  
  
".."  
  
"Judging from your personality, you must've been sleeping while cycling and crash on the wall without even you noticing, like you usually do. Right?"  
  
Rukawa was really highly offended and annoyed, for the 1st time. / I just saved a stupid Hanamichi-kitten and this is what I deserved?/  
  
"Do'ahou"  
  
"Hey! Don't start it! I got you your ball remember?"  
  
Rukawa tried to stand up. A pain shot right up to his brain. He winced and sat back down. Mitsui saw and sighed.  
  
"Here. This will help. At least it'll help stop the bleeding"  
  
Mitsui took out a dark blue handkerchief and bandaged it around Rukawa's wound at his knee. It was a bit painful, but soon, the bleeding stopped.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" Said Mitsui triumphantly, proud of his self because he was able to treat a wound quite nicely.  
  
"Thanks." Mumbled Rukawa softly.  
  
With that, Rukawa stood up slowly and grab the ball, heading to the basketball court just nearby.  
  
"Hey, you're not going to play basketball are you? You're not in a very good condition y'know!" Mitsui called after.  
  
"I have to practice."  
  
"Sigh, stubborn aren't you?"  
  
Mitsui caught up with the half limping boy.  
  
"In that case, let me join you in the court. I can have a practice and at the same time while looking after you, knowing you're so careless and unconcerned.Besides, I won't want that wound of yours to open b start bleeding again after I have treated it. Akagi won't be happy if you're injured now." Suggested Mitsui while dishing out his points.  
  
Something in Rukawa's heart soften a little. Look after him? He don't need that of course, but it seems nice to know that there's someone out there willing to look out for him. Especially when that someone is Mitsui, even though he wasn't sure if his sempai had really meant it or just said it casually.  
  
"So.what d'ya say?"  
  
Rukawa shrugged. He won't mind of course, but he's not gonna say it.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then. More ever, we can decide who is the better one among the both of us. I won't give you a handicap just cause you're injured." Grinned Mitsui.  
  
"I don't need any handicap" Retorted Rukawa.  
  
"We'll see bout tha-"  
  
*Ti ti ti ti ti (an ayumi hamasaki's ring tone ringed out of no where)*  
  
"Whoops.. 'Cuse me for a sec." Said Mitsui while fumbling with his pockets to get his cell phone.  
  
He got what he was looking for and walked to the edge of the court to answer it.  
  
Maybe it was Rukawa's imagination, but for a split second, he was sure that his sempai's face expression changed to somewhat annoyed when he found out who had called him.  
  
/Who'd call sempai this early in the morning? Maybe it's his mother or something./  
  
"K, I'm back. Sorry for that"  
  
Rukawa wanted very much to ask who that was, but ignored his urged to nose into his sempai's personal life.  
  
"Right, shall we start then?"  
  
"...anytime."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*after school*  
  
Rukawa headed towards the basketball locker room. When he opened the door, the 1st thing he saw was.  
  
/Ah, there he is. Excellent, just where I wanted him to be. Might as well get over with it. And we're alone too. Good chance./  
  
"Sempai."  
  
"Hi Rukawa. Early aren't you? How's your leg?"  
  
"It's fine. Bandaged it"  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Sempai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rukawa took a deep breath. /this is it. Its now or never./  
  
"Well.here"  
  
Rukawa took out a clean and freshly washed dark blue handkerchief. The one that Mitsui had lent him earlier. He shoved it to Mitsui's hand.  
  
"Thanks for it again."  
  
/Phew. glad that's over. I hope nobody saw that. or I'm doomed for my image./  
  
Mitsui looked surprised and then smiled.  
  
" You didn't have to return it so fast. And you're welcomed"  
  
".."  
  
"Well, you aren't planning to stand here all day are you? Hurry up and get changed. We'll go to the court and get some warm ups first."  
  
"Hai."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*After two hours*  
  
"All right people! Gather round!" roared Akagi to the whole basketball team.  
  
Within seconds everyone gathered around the captain.  
  
"Right, tomorrow we might have to extend our practice time until 6.30 in the evening.," said Akagi firmly.  
  
Almost instantly the captain's words took effect. Groans and moans could be heard coming from everyone.  
  
"Listen! On Saturday we might have to cancel our practice because there will be a meeting for me, Kogure and Anzai-sensei with Josen High School's captain and club teacher on Saturday. We are planning to have a friendly match to prepare ourselves for the up coming tournament." Explain Akagi.  
  
"Hmm. a friendly match might be a good start for the tournament." Said Miyagi thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm game for it.," said Mitsui confidently.  
  
Rukawa just merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nyahahahaha!! The tensai is ready for anything!" boast Sakuragi.  
  
"Be quiet Sakuragi! Its not confirmed yet. We still might have the practice for Saturday and a normal practice for tomorrow. Anzai-sensei will tell me soon."  
  
"If it only involves you, Kogure and Anzei-sensei, why must we cancel our practice?" asked Miyagi.  
  
Akagi gave him a hard glare, and then to Mitsui, Rukawa and Sakuragi. "There will be no one to supervise you troublemakers, yes, that includes you Sakuragi, when we're away.  
  
"Huh? The tensai never gets himself to trouble! Nyahahaha!"  
  
Akagi raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh really, then why is it that I received a note saying that you have discipline problem and might get banned from playing basketball if you don't change your attitude?" Asked Akagi with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, that.. er, um.. uh.. ah! They are just jealous of the tensai's abilities! Nyahaha!" answer Sakuragi triumphantly.  
  
"Hn, Baka. Anyway. The plan was Anzai-sensei's idea. He said that it would be a good idea to have a day off for Saturday." Said Akagi looking as though that is not a good idea at all. "Anyway, I want you all to get yourselves free from any tuitions or problems on Friday evening just incase. You will be informed tomorrow. Any questions? Okay, that's all for today. Dismiss."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Back in the locker room*  
  
Rukawa was one of the last to pack up and go home. Or he thought he was the last, until he saw his sempai sitting on a bench, frowning or so, while clutching his left leg. Its either Rukawa was sick or he was just being pure nice. He went over to his sempai.  
  
"Sempai, What's the matter?"  
  
"Eh? Not going back yet? Oh well, its that damned old injury. Must've sprained it or so during the training back then."  
  
"..."  
  
"Useless thing. Guess I'll just have to limp back. Better be going. See ya."  
  
"..Wait! I'll help you back to your place."  
  
"Huh? Nah, its not necessary."  
  
"You help me once. My turn in return."  
  
".Hey! Its not like I'm expecting something or 'nything like that y'know. I was just helping out."  
  
"So am I."  
  
". You sure you won't mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mmm..Okay then. It'd be great to have a helping hand."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mitsui and Rukawa was walking back to Mitsui's house, with his left leg limping, one of his hand on Rukawa's shoulder and one of Rukawa's around his waist supporting him.  
  
"Sorry to trouble you and all, Rukawa"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Um. am I like, to heavy for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Each deep in their own thoughts, until something broke the silence.  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi! Not in a very good condition I see. Well, tough luck. We're here to cream you today!"  
  
Mitsui and Rukawa snapped out of their thoughts. They saw three guys standing in front of them. The front one, the plumper one, holding a kind of steel pipe seems to be the leader.  
  
"Oh shit. They were the gangsters I use to fight last time. What a time to get revenge. Especially when I'm like this!" Said Mitsui with a slight worry tone in his voice. "You better get out of here Rukawa. Won't want you to get involved."  
  
Rukawa said nothing. But he let go of his sempai and walked towards the gangsters,  
  
"H-hey! Come back Rukawa! You don't know who you're messing with!"  
  
Rukawa turned a deaf ear to his sempai and continue walking until he was face to face with the gangster leader. "Huh? Who are you? Get out of the way you stupid boy before I land this on your face" threatened the leader nastily. He swung his steel pipe up and got ready to strike.  
  
Mitsui couldn't stand to watch. All he could hear was *Pow! Wham! Bam! Biff! Dush! Crash! Thud!*  
  
In no sooner than 2 minutes, Mitsui found himself before the three gangsters lay piling on top of each other, all whacked inside-out and a badly bruised but still standing Rukawa, with a satisfying look on his face.  
  
Mitsui was really impressed. "Wow, u took on all three of them less than 2 minutes and you sill standing? You'd make a model gangster with your extraordinary fighting skills!"  
  
Rukawa said nothing. He was busy rubbing his bruise on his head and face before returning to his sempai and helping him once again. But suddenly.  
  
"Hey you two there! Stop!"  
  
"Oh shit!! Policemen! RUNNN!!!" yelled Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa just grabbed his sempai's arm round his shoulder while his hand on his waist and followed his sempai's advice. Run. Mitsui was limping madly beside him until they finally lost the policemen.  
  
They rested at a corner, while trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Pant~pant. First gangsters, then policemen, huff-huff. what next?!"  
  
"Huh~huh~huh~fuh.."  
  
"I got so into running that I actually forgot to breath. Huh~huh. You'd make a rising star in the gangsters career ya know. Though I'm not advising you to go for it."  
  
"...huh."  
  
"But what d'ya know? We actually ran till my house. It's just a few blocks away. I think I can handle it from here."  
  
"I'll take you back home."  
  
"There's really no need."  
  
"..." Rukawa didn't look like he will give up. So Mitsui gave up instead.  
  
"Sigh, alright. By the way, Rukawa, I heard you stay in a condominium down the street."  
  
"..yes."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Man, your parents are gonna freak seeing those bruises all over you. And it's all my fault. I'm really sorry." Said Mitsui glumly.  
  
"They won't." answered Rukawa very quietly  
  
"Why? I mean, surely they care about you?"  
  
"I don't live with them"  
  
"Huh? Where are your parents then?'  
  
"Overseas. They have been working out station for years. They only come back bout twice a year. I rarely see them." Answered Rukawa shortly.  
  
"Whoa. how do you manage your place if they are not with you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself. They sent money back every now and then."  
  
"So..this means you have been living alone all the freakin time?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
At an instant, Mitsui knew he asked a wee bit too many questions. He couldn't find anything to say. And he was always complaining bout his parents. /well, that explains his weird behavior a lot./  
  
"I'll leave you here sempai. See you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for you help. Be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
Rukawa didn't say anything in return but he just walked off, down the street.  
  
Mitsui watched until Rukawa disappeared out of sight. And walked slowly into his house. / "...yes."/ He noted how hard and bitter Rukawa's voice sounded when he answered that question. /poor guy, loneliness must've been his only close friend. Maybe if I start being nicer to him from now on.../  
  
"Mum, I'm home." said Mitsui without even listening to what his mother had to say to nag him about coming back late. The pain in his leg has suddenly vanished. Not only his pain, his feelings of joy and emotion all seemed to vanished too, with Rukawa miserable face and cold bitter hard voice replaying in his mind, over and over again.  
  
(to be continued) ***********************************************************************  
  
Author's note: that was a bit longer than usual. The ending sucked. To be continued. I have the plot ready but dunno if I still have the inspiration to write more. Sorry for the English mistakes.Ah well, c ya in da next chapter if u are still interested. Jya~~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Sick, sick, sick!

Title: It All Started From a Detention Class.  
  
Author: On3  
  
Pairings: RuMit/MitRu (whether you like it or not!!)  
  
Disclaimer: SD does not belong to me. only the plot and fic. How sad.  
  
On3: Finally. chap 4. phew. in this chapter, there is a tiny-weenie slight hint of other parings in the beginning part. Find out who's that if you wish. =) Those who reviewed, thanx again. X)  
  
/..../(thoughts *....* sounds or actions  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Sick, sick, sick!  
  
Where are we now? Ah yes, on Friday morning. Who's that walking? Yup, it's Rukawa all right. He was walking to his school. He had to walk, as his poor bicycle is still in the repair shop. Still, he was thankful that he doesn't have to buy a new bike, though he didn't like the smirk on the bicycle repairman's face when the man said there would be a 'catch' for his bike.  
  
Rukawa reluctantly walked to his school, while listening to his usual music on his walkman. It was to prevent him from falling asleep while walking, and crashing his face on the wall. But this time, he lowered the volume a little (Remember the lil incident?) It was an unusually cloudy day anyway.  
  
Rukawa yawned. /Finally, there's the dreaded school's gate. Why must I go to school?/  
  
He was just a few good meters away from the school gate. There were lots of others students just arriving. He heard some girl's squeal in delight looking at him, which he ignored as usual.  
  
But, something caught his attention. From the other side of the street, he saw something unbelievable. Walking towards Shohoku High School was Mitsui, accompanied by--- Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa couldn't believe the pair before his eyes. He was sure that his eyes deceived him. He rubbed his eyes and look again sort of hoping he was dreaming.  
  
*rub-rub-rub, open eyes*  
  
No such luck. The pair was still walking towards Shohoku, getting nearer every second. Sendoh seemed to be chatting happily to Mitsui. Mitsui was just listening to him with a tired looking face. /Since when has sempai gone out with that Ryonan baka? Sick.../  
  
Rukawa didn't want to greet the pair. So he quickly walked into his school without looking back.  
  
/Has sempai always been going out with him?/ Rukawa couldn't even hear his music anymore, while busying with his thoughts. Raindrops started to pelt down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was recess time. It was still raining since the morning just now.  
  
Rukawa went to his usual place. But he couldn't sleep, as the roof floor was wet with rain. So he just stood beneath and let the raindrops fall on him, soaking him on the process. It felt refreshing. But he has this miserable feeling lingering in his stomach.  
  
/Why are you so frustrated? Is it because you didn't get enough sleep?/  
  
A little voice appeared in his head /"That's not it. It because you saw sempai with Sendoh."/  
  
/So? What has it got to do with me feeling like this? Its not like I care/  
  
/"Yeah right. Denial."/  
  
/Shut up. Even if I do care, it's not my business. I have no rights to do so./  
  
/"Ah, admitting it at last? You could get yourself some rights."/  
  
/Shut up. Go away./  
  
Rukawa held his head up. He felt the raindrops falling down on his smooth face, wishing it could wash this annoying and frustrating feeling within him.  
  
"Rukawa!"  
  
Rukawa's head snapped forward, blinking as the drops of water went into his eyes. It was blur, but he saw who was standing inside the roof door.  
  
It was Kogure.  
  
"Somebody told me I'd find you here. What are you doing here anyway? Standing under the rain, you'll fall sick!  
  
"......"  
  
"Oh, by the way, I've come to tell you that the plan has been confirmed. I mean, the practice today is until 6.30 in the evening and Saturday is off. So be on the training this evening. Akagi will fume if you don't"  
  
"...Okay"  
  
"You better come in and dry yourself. I have to inform the others first. See you then."  
  
"...." /What do you care?/  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*after school, in basketball practice*  
  
"Hey, is it just me, or is Rukawa acting a bit weird?"  
  
"Don't worry, you are still fine. I realized that earlier too."  
  
"Wonder what's up with him."  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"What ever his problem is, the way he is acting now is freaking me out a little."  
  
" I know what you mean."  
  
"Did you notice the way he played?"  
  
"Yes. He was playing very quietly and timid for the first hour just now. I mean, he keeps on passing and didn't even score himself a point! That's really unusual."  
  
"Yeah. Right until just now. He did 10 consecutive slam dunks!!"  
  
"Each time shaking the hoop badly right?"  
  
"Yes. He knocked down 3 defenders at once while slam-dunking. Poor Kogure, Kakuta and Yasu flew away."  
  
"Even Akagi sempai couldn't stop him."  
  
"Yeah. Honestly, I reckon that gave Akagi a surprising shock ya know. I mean, how many people has actually got past Akagi's defense? And that's with Rukawa forcing his way in too."  
  
"Not many, counting in Uozumi from Ryonan."  
  
"Exactly. Hanamichi is very unhappy bout it. Now Rukawa seems to be getting all the rebounds and playing really serious and rough."  
  
"Hmm...Rukawa seems to be letting out some feelings by playing hardcore basketball."  
  
"He has feelings? He's always cold and monotone less. How can that be?"  
  
"Come on, he's a human being too. Give him a break. Actually he's pretty sweet if he wasn't that arrogant n cold."  
  
"Sweet? Hah. He is expressionless! How can you tell? What do you mean by that anyway? You l-like him?!?"  
  
"Oh please. He is too young for me. He is not my type anyway. I spoke to him before, though not very responsive, but he is quite okay actually."  
  
"Phew... for a moment I thought I lost to a kid younger than me."  
  
"Hmmph, baka. But, I don't think he will be playing harsh anymore after this."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look at him now. He is sitting on the floor, breathing heavily and positive tired out. He's been gulping down a lot of water. His face is paler than usual. He wasn't even running as fast as he was just now compared to his earlier plays."  
  
"Impressive... You really have amazing power of observation, Aya- chan"  
  
"But of course, I'm not the club manager for nothing you know. This is my result of basketball game-observations every now and then."  
  
"Okay, okay. I dig that."  
  
"Ryota, I think you better get back to practice. Break time is over, Akagi's back. He's gonna snap if he finds out you're still here."  
  
"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, Aya-chan. I'll be an extra good boy and go back to practice and do my best and you'll go out with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww.. come on! How bout just one lil date? It won't do no harm! Maybe we can go for a movie or a meal or just hang around?"  
  
"Well.--"  
  
"MIYAGI!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Hold ye horses for a moment will ya? Pleaseeeeee.... Aya-chan.. promise me...just one date!"  
  
*Miyagi shows puppy-dog eyes at Ayako*  
  
"....We'll see bout that."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then. Catch ya later!"  
  
*Ayako smiles as she watches Miyagi run to the other side of the court.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's 6.40 in the evening. Still raining, yes... Rukawa walks down the street, under the rain, with nothing to shelter him from the rain.  
  
/Stupid rain. You suck./  
  
*A flash of light appeared and loud rumbling sounds could be heard*  
  
Thunder and lightening stormed over the gray sky, as if reacting towards Rukawa's remark.  
  
/Hah, missed me by a mile/  
  
Rukawa was heading back to his apartment. He felt so tired, so spent. He didn't even bother to shelter himself from the rain. He doesn't look like someone who would hold up an umbrella anyway.  
  
/Go on and soak me if you want. I couldn't care less./  
  
Rukawa felt dizzy, his head felt heavy, his body was soaking cold, his vision getting blurry. He felt nothing but the cold sensation of raindrops hitting his skin. Until he stopped feeling them, because there was someone sheltering him with an umbrella.  
  
"You're weird. Walking under such a heavy rain."  
  
Rukawa turned. From behind he saw him Mitsui was sheltering him.  
  
"Kogure told me in class, he found you standing under the rain in the school roof top during recess time."  
  
"...So what?"  
  
"Nothing. You must've like rain."  
  
Rukawa snorted. /who wants to be soaked like this?/  
  
"You really shouldn't be walking or standing under rains like this. You'll only end up getting sick and suffering." Mitsui continued.  
  
"I don't care. Nobody does."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"....Me."  
  
Rukawa walked out of the umbrella shelter. Stumbling a little.  
  
Mitsui lost his patience a little. He was just trying to help and advice him and all he gets is Rukawa walking away from him unconcerned. After all, Mitsui is not someone to be known with much patience.  
  
"Man, Rukawa! You're a real pain in the ass! Worrying other people like that! Didn't your parents teach y-" Mitsui stopped abruptly. He went a bit too far.  
  
/Shit. Me and my big mouth. I forgot this guy doesn't live with his parents for quite sometime. He practically doesn't have anyone in his life./  
  
Mitsui looked at Rukawa anxiously. He hoped Rukawa wouldn't take his words seriously. But however, whether Rukawa heard it or not, it seems that he chose to ignore his sempai and continue walking.  
  
Mitsui sighed. He went up to Rukawa and caught a hold of his hand. He was determinated to make it up to Rukawa.  
  
"C'mon. I'll take you back home."  
  
Rukawa said nothing. He just let his sempai help. He was too tired to make any objections. He wanted to get home faster.  
  
*After walking for a bout 10-15 minutes or so*  
  
"Okay, here we are. You want me to help you get up to your apartment?"  
  
"No. I can go up myself."  
  
"You sure? Which floor do you live in anyway?"  
  
"13 AG"  
  
"Oh, I see." /Unlucky thirteen. The poor guy./  
  
"I'll be going now"  
  
"Uh, okay. Make sure you take a hot shower and get yourself into some dry clothes"  
  
"...." /since when has sempai become such a nag?/  
  
"Maybe I'll drop by you place later. Just to check."  
  
"I don't need your pity."  
  
"I'm not pitying you, just caring for you, as a friend."  
  
With that Mitsui left. Rukawa went to the lift, and got up to his own apartment.  
  
He went in and slump himself on the sofa. He didn't bother to take a hot shower or to change his clothes. He felt too heavy and tired to do so. He just let himself wander off to slumberland on the sofa.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rukawa woke up, feeling chilly. /Dang. I fell asleep./  
  
He looked at his watch. It was already 9 something, almost ten. He had been asleep for such a long time! He was still a bit damp from the rain though.  
  
He got up from the sofa, went to his room, grabbed some dry and clean clothes, and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. It felt soothing to be under running hot water.  
  
He didn't bother to dry himself properly before changing. He stepped out of the bathroom and threw himself on his bed. For some reason, he felt very tired and heavy. It was still pouring cats and dogs outside.  
  
After a few minutes~~ *Ding dong*  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes. /Damn. Who could it be? It's already 10 something!/ He was really reluctant to get up from his warm bed. But he did anyway.  
  
Rukawa went to he door, took a deep breath and opened it, ready to glare at anyone who made him get up. He seldom has visitors, sometimes none at all. So he had no idea who it would be.  
  
He really had a surprised when he opened the door. It was Mitsui standing right before him, looking a bit wet and holding in a plastic bag.  
  
Rukawa was so surprised by his unexpected visitor that he forgot about his glaring plan. Mitsui looked at his surprised face and grinned.  
  
"I'm just here to see how you're doing. You don't look too good back then. Eaten yet?" asked Mitsui noticing the pale and tired look on his junior's face.  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so. Bought ya some porridge for supper if ya want." Mitsui said sheepishly.  
  
Rukawa nodded his head. He opened the door wider to let his sempai come in. if it wasn't for his sempai, he wouldn't even have remembered he hasn't had his dinner yet.  
  
"Wow, great place you have. So... clean." Said Mitsui looking around.  
  
Indeed, Rukawa's house was just plain and simple but with a lot of cool stuffs and latest gadgets like an x-box, hi-fi stereo, flat screen tv and others. It was also dust-free, although Rukawa don't look like a clean- freak person.  
  
"......"  
  
"Let me help you pour the porridge. Do you mind me eating with you too? I haven't eaten yet too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mitsui poured himself a bowl of porridge and another bowl for Rukawa. He sat on a chair in the dining table. Rukawa sat there too, looking paler then usual.  
  
"Here you go." Said Mitsui while passing the bowl to Rukawa. Then he himself started digging into his own bowl.  
  
Rukawa stared at his bowl of porridge, then at Mitsui. Mitsui's bowl of porridge was disappearing fast enough.  
  
"Sempai,"  
  
"What?" ask Mitsui with his mouth full.  
  
"How did you know which floor and block I lived?" ask Rukawa softly.  
  
"Gee.. you yourself told me that."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yup. You better start eating before it gets cold."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rukawa dipped his spoon down his porridge. He had one or two spoonful of it, and then he stopped.  
  
"Whassamatter? Wrong taste of porridge? Its chicken porridge, it isn't really that bad." Pointed out Mitsui. His own bowl was already practically cleaned out.  
  
"No. I'm just not hungry." Replied Rukawa, telling the truth.  
  
"What did you had for dinner?" ask Mitsui.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You didn't eat your dinner?!? How can you not be hungry?" inquired Mitsui.  
  
Rukawa shrugged. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" ask Mitsui while placing his hand on Rukawa's forehead.  
  
"Just tired...." replied Rukawa while trying to shake Mitsui's hand off. But he didn't need to do that, because Mitsui pulled his hand away almost as soon as he touched the boy's forehead.  
  
"Whoa!! You're burning hot! I can even fry an egg on your forehead. if I can actually cook, that is. You're coming with me. You gotta visit the doctor now." Said Mitsui while pulling Rukawa's hand.  
  
Rukawa didn't budge. "Baka. I'm not sick and I'm not going. Just tired... and heavy."  
  
"Who's a baka? That's a sign of fever! And a high one too! C'mon, get going."  
  
"No."  
  
"Childish bastard." Muttered Mitsui under his breath, lucky for him Rukawa didn't hear it. "All right, if you're not going, a least take some medicine. Do you have any here anyway?" ask Mitsui while searching the cupboard and fridge.  
  
Rukawa didn't bother to reply his sempai. He just rested his head on his arms on the table and closed his eyes.  
  
"Aha!" cried Mitsui triumphantly. He found a packet of emergency fever pills in the cabinet. "Oi, Rukawa, get up and eat some of this, then you can sleep as much as you want." Said Mitsui to the almost asleep boy.  
  
"Here. Take two of this." Mitsui took out two of those pills and put them on the table with a glass of water. "It'll make you better...(I hope.)"  
  
With great strength, Rukawa rose up and took the pills, gulping them down with the help of the water. It was unusual for him to take someone's advice, but it felt good to have someone to take care of him.  
  
"Okay. You can go to you're room and rest. I'll just clean this up and check on you later before I go back." Mitsui said while busily cleaning up the bowls and glass. He didn't really 'clean up' as he just dumped them on the sink.  
  
Rukawa was walking to his room slowly and unsteadily. He stumbled on the chair and nearly lost his balance if it weren't for Mitsui who caught him from behind.  
  
"You are totally pooped. I better help you to you're room incase you fall flat on your face the next time." Mitsui assisted Rukawa to his room.  
  
Mitsui wanted to lay Rukawa down and tuck him in, but an unfortunate accident prevented that. Mitsui accidentally tripped on Rukawa's school bag. The next thing he knew, he was falling, falling and falling...  
  
There's good news and a bad news. The good news is, Mitsui landed on his back, with the bed to break his fall. The bad news is, Rukawa landed right on top of him, with his head on his chest, putting them both in an awkward angle.  
  
Mitsui lay flat on his back, a bit knocked out of breath. Then he tried to get up, only to find Rukawa lying on top of him. He blushed a little when he found his awkward position with Rukawa.  
  
He nudged Rukawa a lightly, signifying him to move and get up. but Rukawa didn't budge at all. This made Mitsui blushed even harder. Finally Mitsui spoke.  
  
"Ooi.... C'mon Rukawa, move it! Hey---eh?" Mitsui looked at the boy on top of him closely.  
  
Rukawa was actually asleep already.  
  
"Gak.... No wonder he won't move. His asleep already!" mumbled Mitsui to himself. "And I thought that he...never mind.." At the time, Mitsui couldn't help feeling a wee bit disappointed.  
  
Mitsui sighed and try to remove the sleeping boy on top of him. Rukawa wasn't someone to be easily removed due to his height.  
  
"Hmmph.. idiot. He really isn't human. Talk about falling asleep while falling!" muttered Mitsui irritably to himself. He tried to sit up slowly.  
  
But before he could, Rukawa's long arms shot forward and wrapped themselves around the older boy. Mitsui was alarmed by Rukawa's unconscious actions. After he regained his senses. With a bit of blush on his face, he began to pry Rukawa of him.  
  
His junior was as stubborn as ever. He was like a child hugging his teddy bear fiercely, reluctant to let go.  
  
After a few minutes a twisting, shaking and writhing, Mitsui finally gave in. He was very tired as well. After a day of fucking school, 4 hellish hours or so of basketball training, running errands for his mother, 'studying' for his exams a little, and taking care of a childish big boy till now, one would call it a day in hell.  
  
Panting slightly, Mitsui said to he sleeping boy on his chest softly. "Stubborn baka. I'll take and short rest and continue removing you later."  
  
Mitsui put his arms behind his head and used them as pillows. But before he knew it, his 'short rest' turned into a visit to dreamland. He was already soundly asleep, together with Rukawa on the same bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: HAH! Finished! After I lost count of how many weeks of delays!! I don't really like this chapter. It made Rukawa looked like a baby. But awww. ain't he cute if he was? Hehehehe. Uh. I think there will be about 2-3 more chapters left only. Then I can complete this nonsense story. Nyahahaha!! By the way, incase you guys are wondering, this is not a KogurexRukawa fic(Never!). It's RuMit/MitRu all the way, with other interesting pairings later on. There'll be some surprises in the next chapter~~Jya. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Move

Title: It All Started From A Detention Class…

Author: On3

Pairings: MitRu/RuMit (Always…….)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, SD is not mine……..

On3: I'm so lazy~ oh yeah, thanks for those who had reviewed my previous chapters, you guys are so sweet. =)

/…………./àThoughts

*…………*àActions/sounds

************************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Big Move.

      The first thing Mitsui felt was the early sunbeam that fell on his face. He woke up already, but he didn't want to get up. /It's so warm…../ Mitsui thought. Then he slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the most wonderful sight. Rukawa's innocent yet cute sleeping face still on his chest of course.

      Mitsui blinked, once, twice, and softly pinched himself to see whether he was dreaming a not. Having Rukawa sleeping on top of him was something too good to be true. But his pinch hurt. So he's definitely NOT dreaming.

      /Oh yeah……. I came over check on him last night. Duh~ how could I forget? He is so freaking cute! / thought Mitsui. Then he frowned at his own thoughts.

     /Should I wake him up? He might whack me up side down if I do so…./ Mitsui was anxious over his own safety. But waiting for Rukawa to get up himself is not going to be any better. It might take forever.

     Sighing and praying for the absolute best, Mitsui decided to slowly prod the sleeping boy awake. After prodding a few times, Rukawa still seem to be sleeping like the dead. So Mitsui changed his prodding is to light massages on Rukawa's back. He also called Rukawa's name softly.

     /So….comfortable. Warm pillow. Don't wanna get up./ Rukwa sleepily thought, and to make things worse, he tighten his grip around Mitsui's waist, like a small boy with a teddy bear.

      Mitsui's eyes widen at Rukawa's actions. Damn! He wanted to stay that way. But Rukawa squeezed him even tighter, making him hard to breathe. Mitsui frantically shook Rukawa, to release him.

      Anytime now, Rukawa so wanted to hit the noisy pillow for disturbing and shaking him before something hit his half asleep senses. /Wait….pillows don't make noise, pillows are not as warm as this, and as sure as hell, a pillow does not shake someone!/

      Rukawa's eyes snapped open immediately and found himself facing Mitsui's chest, and his arms wrapped around Mitsui's waist. His eyes widen in horror. He looked up and faced a blue-faced Mitsui.

      Rukawa shot and sat up so suddenly that he fell of the bed, landed on his back. Concern, Mitsui sat up and asked, "Are you alright?" Rukawa sat up, rubbing his head and only manage to nod, his face was blushing like a tomato. He _had_ to made a fool out of him self early in the morning, in front of Mitsui.

     Silence was between them, before Mitsui finally said "Morning," in a sheepish way and offered a hand to Rukawa. Rukawa accepted his help and got up.

     "Sempai, sorry for the trouble I caused." Rukawa said silently.

     "Nah, it's nothing. Are feeling better now anyway?" Mitsui placed his hand on Rukawa's forehead. And smile lit on his face. "Good. You fever has broken. You're all fine now. Some miracle pills you have, where did you get those?"

     "Bought them," replied Rukawa shortly.

     Mitsui rolled his eyes. "I know you bough them, but where exactly? Those things can really come in handy."

     "Forgot." Was Rukawa's ever only short reply.

      Mitsui sweat dropped.

     "Oh well, as long as you're fine." Mitsui stretched. "It was a hell of a night you gave me ya know." Mitsui said. "So, enjoyed your good night sleep?" Mitsui teased Rukawa. He could almost instantly see a pink tingle on Rukawa's face.

     Rukawa did not answer, he only hung his head and pouted in embarrassment. Seeing Rukawa's cute face, Mitsui grinned. It was sure a hell lot of fun teasing someone cold like Rukawa.

     "Well, best if we get up now, its already 10 o'clock. I think there's still some left over porridge enough for our breakfast. Don't mind is if I use your bath room." Mitsui said and left for the bathroom leaving Rukawa still speechless.

************************************************************************

        Rukawa came out from the bathroom and joined Mitsui on the dinning counter after a short while. Mitsui passed him a bowl of cold and leftover porridge. Rukawa accepted it with a mumble of thanks. Then he glared at Mitsui who was almost finishing his share.

         "You could've used the microwave." Rukawa informed, half remarking over the stone cold porridge.

         "Too lazy. Do it if you want, I'm fine with cold porridge. Its not bad either." Replied Mitsui.

         Rukawa said nothing. He just sat and ate his food, thinking /If I get any food poisoning or stomach upsets, he is so going to pay. /

        "Hm, we have nothing on today, the basketball training as already been replaced, and it's a fuckingly boring day, so what say you and I go out to hang around? And yes, I've nothing better to do." Suggested Mitsui, eyeing on Rukawa.

       Rukawa shrugged. 

      "Oh come on, it'll be fun. Lets go and catch the latest horror flick, err.. what's it again? Ah yes, the Curse of the Zombies. Or is little Rukawa too scared to go?" teased Mitsui while smirking at Rukawa.

      Rukawa gave Mitsui a death glare. "Is that an insult?"

      Mitsui smiled mischievously. His plan is working all right. He made an innocent face and said "Why yes, I think it is. Unless you wanna prove it wrong by going to see it, with me. Either, I won't force you if you don't want to." /Almost there…/

       Something sparkled in Rukawa eyes, as always when someone challenges him. "Fine. I'll go."

       Mitsui grinned widely. "Okay. You promised." /Caught cha./  "Let's go to the cinema after this. Oh, before that, stop by my place. I need a change of clothes."

************************************************************************

       Rukawa can't believe it. He is strolling down the street with his hot looking sempai in a pair of jeans and black shirt. He should've been sleeping his ass off on a normal day like this. Either way, he won't complain anything about this.

        They stopped in front of a cinema where Mitsui went to the counter to buy tickets. Rukawa just stood outside waiting, rolling his eyes at a group of giggling girls who was eyeing on him and Mitsui like a hawk.

         "Ah crap!!!"

        /Not good…./ Rukawa turned and saw his sempai walking back to him with a disappointed and angry face.

       "This is the third fucking cinema we've been to and the tickets are sold out too!! Damn, the movie must be a big hit…..." Mitsui complained. "Sigh, wish they have a couple of extra tickets…" he added.

        Just as he said this, the group of giggling girls came right over, and glomped on both Mitsui and Rukawa. Three went up to Mitsui while the other three surrounded a very annoyed and confuse looking Rukawa.

        This girl, with extra thick make up, fake eyelashes, pigtails hair tied up, and wearing pink from head to toe went up to Mitsui and said "Here boys, we have a two extra tickets for the two of you cuties, for free. You can have them, but you'll have to go to the movie with us, buy us drinks, hold us in the movie, and maybe even a date with us! Great bargain right? So, how bout it?" she offered and winked and Mitsui.

        Mitsui looked at the girl. First, her hideous pigtail hair, second, he extra-frighteningly-long fake eyelashes, third, her devil red lips which was a definite eye-sore, fourth, her shocking pink outfit that would blind someone. /You want ME to go to the movies with YOU?!? Might as well go out with a ghost. Either that, or I'll just commit suicide. / thought Mitsui blankly.

       "Err.. Thanks for the offer, but I would rath--" Mitsui tried to refuse politely, being a gentlemen although he was once a notorious gangster. But another girl with curly and bushy hair rudely cut him off. 

        "What? Our conditions aren't good enough? Okay, who about 3 dates with all six of us? What'dya say?" the girl held Mitsui's arm tightly as if he was her boyfriend.

       "Uh…." Mitsui tried to think of something fast to get rid if these annoying bitches. He had to do something quick because Rukawa looks like he is going to throw a serial of punches and kicks at those annoying but still innocent girls who were drowning him.

      Mitsui decided to do the best thing he could think of. He broke free from the girls and grabbed Rukawa out of the other girls grip. Then he held Rukawa's arm, pulling him closer.

        "Sorry girls, but me and _my partner_ want to spent sometime together alone. So we can't go to the movies with you girls. Maybe next time." Said Mitsui while leaning closer and closer to Rukawa.

        Rukawa was totally stunned. /What the hell?!? In the public! Mitsui Hisashi, you are so going to pay for this…./

       The group of girls looked at them with their mouths hanging, as if the world is ending. To sound more convincing, Mitsui snaked his hand and firmly wrap them around Rukawa's waist. Rukawa winced at the contact. Mitsui only smirked, "We have to go now. Come on, _sweetheart_."

      /That's it. You are dead./ Rukawa thought furiously while being lead away by Mitsui, his hand still on his waist. 

      "Ahahahahaha…."Mitsui was having a hard time controlling his laughter. "Did you see the looks on those girls face? A brilliant mixture of amusement, anger and definite jealousy!! That was fun!"

       Rukawa ignored the topic and asked harshly "What, in the name of hell did you do that for?"

      "Do what?" ask Mitsui, only receiving a deadly glare from Rukawa. "Oh, _that…_Well, I figured it was the best and most effective way to get ride of those annoying pests. See? They aren't following or stalking us anymore. Unless you want to go to the movies with them….."

        "NO!" exclaimed Rukawa. He too felt that if he was to go to the movie with those girls, someone might as well kill him.

       "Exactly. And I saw that you were about to give them a taste of your fist. I had to do something." Mitsui pointed out.

         Rukawa said nothing. It was true, he was just about to give those girls some black eyes. He realized that Mitsui's hand was still on his waist. "You can let go now."

        "Huh? Oh….okay. Sorry." Mitsui blushed a little. He forgot to take his hand away. And they are in the public. /damn./ he took his reluctant hands off.

        "Well, no movies to watch now. I'm going home." Rukawa turn to walk back.

        "Wait!" Mitsui grabbed Rukawa's hand. "Cinema isn't only the hang out place, I know where we can have some fun. Follow me!"

        Rukawa was reluctantly being lead to the mall. "The mall?" Rukawa look over at Mitsui in disbelieve. He is NOT going shopping with anyone.

       "You'll know soon." Came Mitsui's reply.

          They were walking in the mall, until something up front caught Rukawa's attention. Something bright and to Rukawa's point of view, annoyingly red. And it belongs to someone's head. That red head is unmistakably belonged to none other then Sakuragi Hanamichi the……..

        "Do'aho" Rukawa muttered under his breath.

        "Hmm? Did you say something?" asked Mitsui.

        "Sempai, where ever you're bringing me, lets take another route." Suggested Rukawa while tugging his sempai's arm. He didn't want to meet the 'red head do'aho'.

       "Why? Oh…" Mitsui saw Sakuragi. He understood why Rukawa wanted to take a different route. Meeting with Sakuragi is not something good to do, especially in the public and not to mention, he has this weird smile on his face. He might do something embarrassing. "Well, okay." Mitsui agreed and just as they were about to turn and walk away…….

       "OI!! MITCHY!! KITSUNE!!!" Sakuragi shouted across the mall.

      /Shit…/ both Mitsui and Rukawa thought together.

       Sakuragi ran up to them with a big smile plastered on his face. "Hey Mitchy!" But when he saw Rukawa, his face sulked a bit. "Hmmph. Baka Kitsune!"

       "Do'aho " Rukawa retorted.

       "Teme… But never mind, the tensai shall let you off today! I'm in a good mood." Sakuragi growled and ignored Rukawa later on. "Watcha doing here Mitchy? And with this baka kitsune?" asked Sakuragi.

      "Uh… we're just walking around to waste some time. What about you? Why are you here alone? Where's Yohei and your gang?" ask Mitsui in return.

       To Mitsui's question, Sakuragi's smile grew even wider. "I'm going on a date with Haruko-san!! At long last she agreed to come out with me!" Sakuragi happily and proudly announced. Happy that Haruko went out with him and not Rukawa. But Rukawa couldn't give a fucking damn.

       "Really? Congrats, Sakuragi! You succeeded the first stage!" Mitsui congratulated Sakuragi. "But… does Akagi knows?" asked Mitsui. Mitsui knew very well that Akagi would be the last person on earth to let Haruko go out with Sakuragi.

       "Hmmph! This is none of Gori's business! Its tensai's date, and tensai does not need Gori's approval!" Sakuragi boasted.

       "Where's Haruko anyway?" Mitsui asked while looking around.

      "Oh, she's not here yet. We're going to the movies at five o'clock!" Sakuragi showed them the tickets.

      Mitsui stared at Sakuragi blankly. "At five? Its only 12.30 in the afternoon!!"

     "I know. But it doesn't hurt to be a few minutes earlier." Sakuragi shrugged.

     Mitsui sweat dropped. "A-a few minutes earlier?"

      "270 minutes to be exact." Rukawa muttered while trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. But he did anyway.  And lucky for him, Sakuragi did not see him.

       "I can't wait till Haruko comes. When we watch the movie, I'll hold her hand, and maybe even give her a hug. Yes! I'll do that…" Sakuragi fantasized to himself the scene of him and Haruko together in the cinema, while drooling all over his self. "And by the end of the day, she'll be so happy she may even give me a kiss!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sakuragi threw his head backwards and laugh loudly to himself, attracting everyone's attention.

       "Stop that bakayaru! Everyone's looking" Mitsui hissed while his face flushed. /I'm so shy to have a friend like this…./ Even Rukawa too felt embarrassed.

      Sakuragi doesn't appear to have heard Mitsui. He continued laughing none stop.

     "Err… we gotta go. See ya around. Happy waiting and dating!" Mitsui said and then quickly grabbed Rukawa and walked away fast.

    "Should've listened to you earlier." Mitsui muttered in disgust. "Well, doesn't matter cause here we are!"

      Rukawa looked and saw the arcade right in front of him. "The arcade?" Rukawa asked.

       "Yep. I know some pretty good games in here that I can beat you to it. C'mon, I'll treat." Mitsui said while pulling Rukawa inside. /I had better not regret this later./ thought Rukawa.

       They exchanged some tokens and started blasting on the game machines. Mitsui taught Rukawa some games and they both had a good time there. There were times that even Rukawa smiled and laughed! Mitsui was glad to see that. Until…..

      "No." Rukawa protested.

      "Just once….since we're already here?" Mitsui tried to persuade Rukawa.

     "No."

     "It wouldn't do any harm, please… and it'll be exciting!" Mitsui convinced the stubborn boy.

      "No."

      "Sigh, why turn down something so pleasurable? Its not that bad." 

       "……."

       "It's your first time right? It'll be something to remember!" Mitsui tried to talk the boy in.

        The boy shook his head stubbornly.

        "Well, if you insist the hard way….I'll still get you" 

        Mitsui gave Rukawa a great tug and pulled the boy into a photo sticker booth.

        "Smile!" said Mitsui. The next thing Rukawa knew was that he was dazzled by the lights. Photo stickers they just took came out from the photo machine. Mitsui took them and looked at it. Mitsui looked gorgeous as he smiled in the photo, while Rukawa, even though he didn't smile, he looked adorably cute, pouting a bit. These photos were things girls would kill for to get them.

        "This is great! I'll take 3 and you take 3. Fair enough." He said while tearing the six photos into half. He gave Rukawa the remaining half.

        Rukawa looked at it and said flatly, "I'm not taking it."

       "Just take them." Mitsui said impatiently "Throw them away if you want, I'm keeping mine."

       Rukawa looked at the photos, and then he put them safely in his pocket.

************************************************************************

       Mitsui and Rukawa walked out of the arcade after tired of playing.

       "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Mitsui asked.

       Rukawa said nothing but secretly, he whole-heartedly agreed with Mitsui.

      Mitsui suddenly frowned. "Something doesn't feels right." He said while thinking what was it. Suddenly, a loud grumbling voice issued from his stomach.

      "We haven't had lunch yet." Rukawa helpfully reminded him.

      "Oh, ehehehe…. It's already 4 something. Lets grab something to eat at Mac Donalds." Mitsui suggested.

      Rukawa only nodded in agreement. After all the fun he actually felt hungry.

     They ordered their food in a near by McDonalds and sat at the counter while eating. They were eating peacefully until Mitsui's hand phone rang.

       "Herlo?" Mitsui answered while stuffing his mouth full of French fries.

      Rukawa looked up at Mitsui while his sempai answered his phone. He was wondering who had called his sempai.

       "What is it?" Rukawa heard is sempai talk on the hand phone.

       Then Rukawa observed as his sempai's face frowned deeply, more like highly annoyed.

        "Why? Can't it wait? How important is important? I'm in a middle of something------alright, alright. I'll be in the park soon. See ya." Mitsui ended his phone call.

        "Sorry Rukawa, I have to go. I'll see you again sometime, maybe tomorrow." Said Mitsui while gobbling down his remaining fries and drink. "I had fun today. Really… Jya." And Mitsui took off.

        Rukawa was left drinking his coke while looking at his sempai disappear. After a short while, he too left the restaurant.

       While walking back, he wondered who had called his sempai. /who could have called sempai? Its sounds like some one important. Maybe it's sempai's mom or something wanting him to make an errand. But meeting in the park? Definitely not. Could it his girlfriend?/ Rukawa's curiosity and thoughts were taking him far away.

       He knows he shouldn't be nosy in other people's affairs but he just could help it. Then two figures appeared beside him on his shoulder. One angle Rukawa, and one devil Rukawa.

      "Rukawa, you know you shouldn't go busy bodying in someone's affairs. Your sempai's business has nothing to do with you." Said the angle Rukawa.

       /True/ thought Rukawa.

       "Be honest. You know you want to just follow your sempai and find out who was it. Listen to your curiosity. You can find out whether he has a girlfriend or not too." Said the devil Rukawa.

       /You've got a point./

       "But messing with someone's affair is not the cold and uncaring Rukawa you are. Its not you and you have no rights to find out about other peoples personal life." The angle Rukawa stated.

       /You've got a good point too./

       "So? What's wrong with being 'caring' for once? Besides, he said that he would be meeting the other person in the park. The park is not his, right? So is it a crime to 'take a short walk' in the park by yourself? Hehehe…" the devil Rukawa retorted back.

        /You're right./ and Rukawa head of to the park nearby.

       The devil stuck his tongue out at the angle Rukawa and the both of them disappeared with a small "poof".

************************************************************************

         Rukawa was in the park before he knew it and he soon regretted coming.

        /I shouldn't mess with people's business./ thought Rukawa heavily. He gave up looking for his sempai and sat down on a bench, behind a big tree. Then suddenly he heard a voice behind the big tree.

        "It's a bout time you came!"

         The voice sounded so much like Mitsui.

         "Sorry! It wasn't my fault that I missed the bus." Came another familiar voice.

         Rukawa frozen. Much to his horror, the voice sounded so much like _Akira Sendoh_. He turned around and saw, behind the tree and true enough, standing there was Mitsui and Sendoh. /What the hell?!?/ came Rukawa's thoughts. He decided to stay for a while and see what they would say.

         " Not your fault huh? You really are an idiot, Sendoh. You asked me to come here right away and yet you're 15 minutes late. I really wanted to just walk off." Mitsui said annoyingly.

        "Sorry!" Sendoh apologized again.

        "Forget about. What do you want? What is the urgent matter you were saying?" Mitsui asked. "You said it was a matter between life and death."

        /Have they always been meeting like this?/ though Rukawa.

      "Yeah…Well, I wanted to ask you something." Replied Sendoh

      "What is it? You could've asked over the phone."

     "No. I need to see you face to face."

     /What in the world would Sendoh want to ask sempai face to face?/ Rukawa had not meant to eavesdrop but he just couldn't help it. He hid behind the tree and listen tentatively.

      "What is it then? This has better be good." Mitsui growled while he and Sendoh sat on the bench opposite Rukawa's behind the big tree.

      Sendoh took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with someone. This someone is a really nice guy. He is absolutely the cutest and most adorable guy in the world. He is very sweet too. I've known him for quite sometime. And this guy is a really talented basketball player. He is a great 3 pointer too."

      Rukawa's heart broke. So Sendoh is in love with his sempai. Rukawa got up, and silently got away. He has heard enough, and he doesn't want to hear his sempai's reply, in case it hurt more. Now that he realized that he was in love with his dearest sempai too.

      Mitsui was in absolute shock. He didn't know what to say. Then he found his voice and said, "Well, I-I'm in a shock. I never thought this would happen…."

      Sendoh looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I myself never though this would happen too. So what do you think?"

        "Er..ah…um…. I-I'm glad that you told me. But," Mitsui pulled a deep breath before continuing, "I'm in love with someone else already."

        Sendoh looked at Mitsui in absolute shock and surprise.

       "I-I….." Mitsui was struggling to look for words to say. Somehow, his brain couldn't think of anything but he was cut off by Sendoh.

        "No, no, no, no!!" Said Sendoh waving his arms wildly. "It's not you that I'm in love with!" Sendoh tried to explain.

        "I know its hard—What?!?  Not me?" Mitsui felt his face growing red as a tomato. "Oh, then who?"

        Sendoh sighed and said "its Jin from Kainan…."

        "Oh!! Yeah, I forgot that he was a 3 pointer too." Mitsui said while feeling a bit disappointed but 95% relieved it wasn't him Sendoh loved. "But, if its him you're in love with, why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling him?" ask Mitsui, confused.

         "I know. I wanted to tell him very much, but I'm afraid to do so. That's why I'm asking you for advice. If you've noticed, I've been very attached to you these few weeks, because I'm trying to find out how Jin would behave and react and so on…." Sendoh explained.

         "Huh? I don't get it. Why would you learn how Jin would react if you're close to me?" Mitsui asked, getting more and more confused at the moment.

          "Put is this way, there's quite some things the you and Jin have in common. For example, the both of you are excellent 3 pointers, the both of you are nice and friendly, the both of you are in the last year of school, and the both of you are good looking even though I think Jin is cuter, and Jin is more polite too, and he is….." Sendoh explained more in detail.

           "Okay! Okay! I get the picture, you don't have to be that straight forward y'know," Mitsui cut Sendoh in annoy.

        "Oh, hehehe, sorry. Anyway, so I thought if I got close to you I might learn more about Jin." Said Sendoh sheepishly.

        "I see your point. But first, you gotta know that I am me, myself. I'm not Jin and so I wouldn't know how Jin acts and behaves, and further more, I can't read his thoughts. Even though me and Jin are quite similar, but we might, in fact, we _are_ two very different people." Mitsui said slowly to Sendoh who was paying full attention.

        "So what should I do? I'm afraid that he will reject me." Sendoh voiced the problem that has been troubling him for a long time.

        "Well, getting closer to me wouldn't help a single bit. So I suggest that you just tell honestly and ask his opinion on this." Mitsui advised Sendoh. "By the way, how do you know that he will turn you down?"

        Sendoh's face became flustered. "Well, I don't know if its true, but I heard that he… he's going out with someone else. And that someone else is Maki, his captain."

       "Yeah, I heard that rumour too, but like I said, it's just a rumour and no one 'cept Jin and Maki knows whether it is true or not. I still think you should just tell him for heaven's sake. At least you'll know the answer and won't be bothered anymore. Even if he turns you down, you will feel better than hiding this any longer. Honesty is the best policy." Mitsui said, like a professional love counsellor.

        "Right, you've got a point there." Sendoh's face brightened up. "Thanks Mitsui-sempai! Now I know what I should do."

        "You're welcomed." Mitsui said in return.

        "And one more question, just now you said that you were in love with another person. Who is that?" Sendoh asked in a very busybody manner.

       Mitsui's face blushed bright red. "That," he said irritatingly, "Never you mind. Just go and tell Jin bout your feelings."

        "Oh well, okay! I'll go now! Thanks again Mitsui-sempai! Don't know what I'll do without you! Bye!" Said Sendoh enthusiastically and off he went.

        "See ya and good luck!" Mitsui called after.

       Even though this Sendoh-Jin thing was none of his business, but he still hope that things would work out well and his advice would work. /Maybe I should follow my own advice as well…./ thought Mitsui as he sat on the park bench.

************************************************************************

Author's note:- Well, finally an update! I'm so sorry it took so long! I have been really busy with my school and my days were really hectic! But now that examinations are over, I can write fanfics every day! YAY!! =) So how's this chapter? I know it a bit long and still sucks but it's okay, I can take flames. I think this chapter, the formatting is a bit different, and I hope it's better. Reviews pretty please? Anyway, there's just one more chapter left for this story. I've decided to end it. So wait for my not-at-all-grand finale!! Jya! 


	6. Chapter 6: Isn't It Funny?

Title: It All Started From A Detention Class…

Author: On3

Pairings: MitRu/RuMit, many other pairings more in this chap!

Disclaimer: Plot only, plot only…. (I'm sure u guys already know that….)

On3: Finally! An end to this crappy story! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long, I had writers block. There'll be many other pairings in this chap and I hope you're happy with it. And to all those who reviewed my story throughout, I can't say thank you enough. You're great! Right, let the not-at-all grand finale begin!!

/……./-- thoughts

*…….*-- actions/sounds

**//…..//**-- not the flashback. The present. You'll get it when you read it.

************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Isn't It Funny?

     Rukawa walked up and down his apartment restlessly. He was feeling down and depressed for a very good reason. After the 'talk' yesterday between his sempai and a certain baka smiley, Rukawa felt as though all the zest of his life has been poured out and he felt very empty inside him. He can't remember feeling this down for a very very long time. Even breakups with his very few girlfriends wasn't this bad (actually he can't be bothered by that). But this, he just didn't know why.

      Rukawa sat on his couch, watching TV, but only end up changing the channels none stop. Then he tried sleeping, but for some unknown mysterious reason, he kept getting up every 5 minutes, which was a big surprise even to him because once he sleeps, he'll usually sleep for at least 6 hours (and that's only a _nap_). Next, he tried crashing his Ps2 on the TV, shooting and chopping up aliens on the TV screen. Didn't work either. After that he blasted his latest Hi-Fi stereo in his room with his favorite rock cd. No avail.

        He looked at the clock, it showed 3.30 in the evening. He didn't have school on that day, so no basketball practice. So he decided to go to the nearest basketball court and practice his basketball skills. But on the basketball court, he didn't feel like playing and couldn't concentrate. He went back to his apartment.

        Rukawa couldn't stand it anymore. He felt like he's going crazy! He felt like taking a knife and stab himself so that this awful feeling would go away. Just as he was at the brink of insanity, someone knocked on his apartment door.

       Rukawa went to get the door, half angry at who ever who dared to come, while he was in a foul mood and half hoping who ever who came could make him forget about his woes.

        He opened the door, and stared at a pair of familiar blue eyes. He was surprised and at the same time very much disappointed at the person standing in front of him.

       "Hey.."  Came the familiar voice from that person.

       "Sempai." Rukawa breathed softly. /Of all people to meet at this time, it _has_ to be him…/

       "Can I come in?" asked Mitsui, whom to Rukawa's POV, sounded hopeful.

       Rukawa didn't reply but he walked in to his living room, leaving the door open.

       "I'll take that as a yes then." Muttered Mitsui, coming in while closing the door.

       "What do you want?" asked Rukawa rather coldly as he sat on his couch. He did not look in to Mitsui's eyes.

       "Well, you have been ignoring my calls last night and this morning. So I though I'd just come and check on you. Besides, I wanna talk bout something." Mitsui replied while taking the seat in the armchair next to couch.

        /What's there to talk about?/ thought Rukawa bitterly. "What about?"

       "Guess who called me last night?" Asked Mitsui cheerfully.

       "Sendoh." Said Rukawa very very softly through his gritted teeth, barely audible.

       Mitsui, who hadn't heard Rukawa said, "It was Sendoh!"

       Rukawa's mind swore. He stared hardly on the floor. /Just as I thought. That would be the last thing I wanna talk about./

       "Sendoh called and told me erm…, some hot _news_ that I thought you'd like to share them." At this point, Mitsui giggled like a mad schoolgirl. "Wait till I tell you bout it!"

******************************Flashback*********************************

*Strange ringtone~~~*

 Mitsui: Hello?

Sendoh: Hello, can I speak to Mitsui Hisashi please?

Mitsui: Speaking. What do you want, Sendoh?

Sendoh: Eh? How'd you know it was me?

Mitsui *rolled his eyes*: For your information, my mobile shows who calls. Besides, I

                                         can recognize that voice of yours anywhere. 

Sendoh: Oh, right.. Hehe… anyway, I called to tell you something I thought you ought to 

              know. I-I told Jin bout my feelings already!! I told him yesterday, after I met

              him on my way home.

Mitsui: So how'd it go? Fill me in…

Sendoh *sounding absolutely gleeful*: He confessed his feelings to me too!! He said had

                                                               this strange feeling towards me, ever since the

                                                                practice game we had between Ryonan and

                                                                Kainan since a month ago. That's when I started

                                                                liking him too! We both agree its love at first

                                                                sight. He said he'd like to give it a try. I mean,

                                                                you know, us…together…

Mitsui: Yeah, I know. Congrats then!

Sendoh: Thanks. Anyway, I owe it to you. If you hadn't advised me, I won't know what

              to do.

Mitsui: Was just helping out…By the way, what about the rumours bout Jin and Maki?

Sendoh: Oh, that…Well, part of it was true. Jin did go out with Maki before. But they

              broke up like, 2 months ago or so. Besides, Maki is with someone else now.

Mitsui: Really? Who? Do I know that person?

Sendoh: Uh… I'm sworn to secrecy. But since you helped me, and I owe you, so I'll tell.

              But promise me you won't breathe a word to anyone else.

Mitsui *crossing his fingers*: I promise. Spill already!

Sendoh: Jin told me, Maki is now going out with Fujima Kenji, captain of Shoyo High

              team!

Mitsui: What?!? B-but aren't they big time rivals? I mean, they had always been rivals

             in the court… and, they seriously _DO NOT_ look like a couple.

Sendoh: I know what you mean. But it appears that they were big time lovers too. Jin told

              me Maki had always admired Fujima's basketball skills and all. I think that's the

              reason they broke up too. Anyway, its outside the court now, so anything and

              everything is possible.

Mitsui: Yeah, you've got a point there. But hang on a sec! I recall a certain rumour bout

              Fujima dating Hanagata…. What about that?

Sendoh: Naw… I think that's a fraud. Hanagata and Fujima are just best buddies. It can't

              true too because Hanagata is going out with another person. Why… you ought to

              know that!

Mitsui: I oughta know what?

Sendoh: That means you're clueless? So…they _are _keeping it quiet.

Mitsui: Keeping what quiet?!? Quit confusing me and I hate riddles!

Sendoh: Okay, okay, I'll tell but promise me again you won't tell a single bloody soul.

Mitsui *crossing his fingers again*: Yeah yeah… go on…

Sendoh: I'm surprised you didn't know this. Hanagata is going out with someone from

              the Shohoku team!

Mitsui: ……..You're _joking._

Sendoh: No I'm not. Its one of your team's main players too.

Mitsui: Main players? Let's see…Sakuragi, it can't be…he's head over heels with

            Haruko. Miyagi, nah….he's hopelessly smitten by Ayako. Rukawa, impossible…

            Me, definitely not. So that leaves…. *gasp* NO!!!! It can't be!

**//At this point, even Rukawa who has been staring at the floor brought his head up and look straight into Mitsui with eyes wide open//**

Sendoh: Oh yes it is.

Mitsui *nearly dropped his phone is shock*: Never.. never in my life I thought this would

                                                                        happen! Christ sake! The world is ending!!

Sendoh: Yeah. It's pretty shocking but it's true. And truthfully, it's not that bad actually.

Mitsui: Not that bad?!? Gee… I didn't know Hanagata has such bad taste. Imagine! The

            horrors of him and Akagi together…..urghh! I think I'm gonna be sick..,

Sendoh: Huh?? Akagi…..? NOOO!! Not Akagi!! Ewwww… It's Kogure! Hanagata's 

              preference in companionship isn't as horrible as that!

Mitsui: Kogure… but you said it's one of our main players!

Sendoh: Yeah… isn't Kogure one of your main players? He is your vice captain after

              all.

Mitsui: Jeez, you should have said clearer. Kogure is one of the main members of the

            club, but he isn't one of the main players. Akagi is one of the main players….

Sendoh *sounding impatient*: It doesn't make a big difference does it?

Mitsui: On the contrary, it does. We nearly condemned Hanagata's inclination. Honestly..

             he and Akagi….yuck. But now that its Kogure, ahh… it's a relieve, and much

             more acceptable. Akagi'd only make a perfect couple with Uozumi.

Sendoh *chuckles*: How true.

Mitsui: I think you're right. How come none of us, Shohoku members know?

Sendoh: I told you, they've been keeping it quiet.

Mitsui: No wonder for these past few weeks, Kogure has been dead happy. And he's

            always checking his mobile for messages. He won't let other people read or 

            interfere, but he'll always smile himself silly while reading it! And we thought he 

            went crazy under Akagi's training pressure! Now it makes sense…. And 

            how did_ you_ know all this anyway?

Sendoh: Well, I suppose Hanagata told Fujima, since they're best buds, and then Fujima 

               told Maki, since they're partners, then Maki told Jin, since they're very good 

               pals, and Jin told me, since I asked, and I told you since I owe you one.

Mitsui: Ah…. Man…I didn't know there were so many things going on out there. I'm so

             outdated.

Sendoh: That makes the both of us. I would've have known if it wasn't for my curiosity

              and inquisitiveness. And Jin is a very generous person to talk to too. *Sigh* He 

              is just so charming~~~

Mitsui: Why don't you just go ahead and say you're actually a busybody?

Sendoh: Hey! I resent that! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have known this too 

              y'know.

Mitsui: Okay, okay. I was just kidding. And it's all thanks to you. Happy?

Sendoh: Much better. But I feel happier with Jin. Hee hee…

Mitsui *rolled his eyes a few times*: ……………………..

Sendoh: Which reminds me, I have to call Jin now, loads to talk to him. I'll see you

               around sometime.

Mitsui /poor Jin/ : 'Kay. See ya. Thanks for the info.

Sendoh: you're welcomed. Bye!

*click* end of conversation

*****************************end of flashback*****************************

     "And so that is what Sendoh told me. Shocking huh? Can't believe it, Hanagata and Kogure has actually pair up!" Mitsui continued saying.

      Rukawa wasn't paying much attention to Mitsui now. He was still trying to figure out about that conversation that Mitsui has just told him. /I'm quite sure I heard sempai said the porcupine head baka confessed his feelings to Jin, from Kainan… so this means he has been liking Jin all this while but not sempai??/ He still wasn't sure of what he just heard.

      Mitsui saw Rukawa wasn't paying much attention. He sighed and said, "Love is sure in the air, huh? So many couples….even including Sendoh and Jin!"

      At this, Rukawa's uncertainties were cleared. So Sendoh has been going after Jin! Not his sempai after all. Rukawa could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He felt totally relieved. Until….

       "Rukawa, there's something I want to talk to you about." Mitsui said sounding dead serious. Rukawa felt a bit uneasy with the seriousness tension around the atmosphere.

       "Rukawa, I think I'm in love with someone."

        At once, Rukawa felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. He tightened his fist. After all this, his sempai still loves another. He felt like killing someone. If he ever knows who that idiotic bastard or bitch is, he would surely tear him or her into pieces. He was staring hard once again on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to face his sempai.

        He could hear Mitsui taking a deep breath. Then Mitsui continue, " I think I'm in love with _you_."

        _I think I'm in love with you. _These words kept replaying on Rukawa's ears. He had a hard time trying to register what his sempai has just said to him into his brain. But before he could think any further, Mitsui was sitting next to him, closing the space between them.

         The next thing Rukawa knew, he was cupped by his chin and lip locked with Mitsui. At first his mind was absolutely blank, because he was lost in that incredibly blissful kiss. When his senses hit him back, he started kissing his sempai back.

         Slowly, their kiss turned from passionate to an aggressive one. Rukawa attacked his sempai's lips fiercely and Mitsui was more than happy to reply by kissing him hungrily. They kissed and kissed until Mitsui pinned Rukawa down on the couch and they were still exploring each other's mouth with much eagerness.

        They finally broke apart because the both of them was so out of breath and lacked oxygen. Mitsui pulled Rukawa close to him and embraced him dearly. Rukawa wrapped his arms around Mitsui rested his head on the crook of Mitsui's neck.

       "I love you," Mitsui whispered into Rukawa's ear. "I'm glad I told you that"

       "I love you too. I'm glad you told me so," Rukawa replied back while smiling at his sempai. He had no regrets to be that idiotic bastard who had won his sempai's heart. In fact, he was very happy to be so.

        They were simply melting away in each other's embrace when Mitsui started laughing softly to himself.

        "What?" asked Rukawa, who was still in Mitsui's warm and comforting arms.

        "Nothing. I was just thinking, isn't it funny that this whole thing started from a detention class? We started getting close since then…." Mitsui said while holding Rukawa close.

         "Yeah, it's kinda funny…. And weird," Rukawa join his sempai and laughed a bit.

         "I think, that will be the one and only detention class in my whole school life I'm delighted I went." Mitsui said while planting a kiss on Rukawa's forehead.

         "Me too," Rukawa replied, smile affectionately at his sempai.

~~OWARI ~~

************************************************************************

Author's note:- YAY!! FINISHED! My 1st ever on-going fanfic!! Woohooo!! Hahaha!! I'm so happy. So how was it? Give your over all reviews plz? At the ending part, I thought was a bit too fluffy (and yucky for some I suppose), but it's kinda sweet! I made Mitsui make the move on Rukawa. Hehehehe…. I know I rushed the story a bit, especially the ending part, but oh well. I think I shall stick to writing one-shot fanfics in the future. I sux at on-goings and dramas… Anyway, thanx for reading my story.      


End file.
